<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pink by heeseungsapple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962791">Pink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeseungsapple/pseuds/heeseungsapple'>heeseungsapple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, F/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation Kink, Possessive Behavior, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:09:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeseungsapple/pseuds/heeseungsapple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your boyfriend, Jake Sim, rent a cabin together so you can devote your attention to each other undisturbed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sim Jaeyun | Jake/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>“Isn’t this cabin amazing?” </i>
</p><p>Jake opens his arms as he steps into the room, feeling elated that the two of you have finally found a space where you both won’t be disturbed.</p><p>He turns towards you and starts to wrap his hands around your hips.</p><p>“We can moan as loudly as we want without fearing intrusion,” Jake says, affectionately looking into your eyes.</p><p>Since your boyfriend and you have roommates in your respective dorm rooms, you’d usually make love to each other as quickly and quietly as possible. The constant threat of being caught by either Jay or Heeseung is exhausting, so Jake and you resolved to rent a secluded cabin in the woods where the two of you could dedicate all of your unmitigated attention to each other.</p><p>“…and I can have you all to myself for hours and hours,” Jake smiles, giving you a comforting rub on your waist. He takes his hands off of you and starts to move his suitcase to a place that’s less obstructive in the cabin – his room. He then starts to unpack his things carelessly, excitedly moving things around such that he can get the menial task over with and spend more time with you.</p><p>You look at the ground nervously, your legs freezing in this position. Truthfully, you didn’t want to be at this cabin with him right now – and Jake knows this. Your mind drifts off to when you told him earlier this week that the trip should be rescheduled…</p><p><i>“…I can’t </i>, the cabin is booked for the foreseeable future, babe. Besides, I really, really want you as soon as possible,” Jake turns to you, his body swinging away from his laptop.</p><p>You look at Jake, dumbfounded at the fact that you’re locked into this situation.</p><p>“O-Oh, okay,” you look blankly at your doting boyfriend. </p><p>Jake’s face becomes slightly agitated upon seeing your expression.</p><p><i>“…don’t you want me in the same way?”</i> Jake asks, confounded by your lack of enthusiasm.</p><p>You immediately nod to the man, albeit anxiously.</p><p>Of course, you want to have Jake all to yourself this weekend, but there was one big glaring issue. You feel apprehensive about making love to Jake this week since your period came a bit earlier than expected due to the stress you’d been having in school.</p><p>Naturally, you didn’t have the heart to tell Jake about this – you had never discussed your period before around him due to the fear of turning him off. </p><p>And you certainly weren’t going to tell Jake about it right now… not after he looked at you with his signature puppy dog eyes.</p><p><i>“I’ll just give him head… or we can fuck in the dark… or something,”</i> you think to yourself, trying to find loopholes through the situation.</p><p>As you walk out of the room, Jake starts to get upset that you asked him to reschedule the cabin trip. He thought you were just as excited as him when it came to the prospect of enjoying each other undisturbed.</p><p>
  <i>Does she not want me anymore?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Maybe she’s just playing hard to get…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>…but she’s never been like this.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Is she cheating on me?</i>
</p><p>Jake twiddles his thumbs in his seat, overthinking your behavior. He’s unable to remove your disappointed facial expression out of his mind, but he tries to chalk it up to you being overwhelmed with something else.</p><p>__________________________________________</p><p>Feeling lightheaded, you try to find a room in the cabin to claim as solely yours. You didn’t want to be around Jake right now, let alone have him touch you due to your anxiety over the situation. </p><p>
  <i>I don’t want him to feel grossed out by me…</i>
</p><p>You drag your suitcase into an empty room and twist the door handle, shutting and locking the door promptly such that Jake can’t enter the room. You understand that you’re acting irrationally, but you can’t help it: your hormones are getting the better of you.</p><p>Jake, almost finished with unpacking his things, hears the loud shutting of a door along with a familiar lock click. His eyebrows furrow as he turns his head towards the door of his room, which is ajar.</p><p>
  <i>…is she serious right now?</i>
</p><p>Your boyfriend squints his eyes at the door frame in befuddlement. However, he doesn’t want to jump to the conclusion that you’re staying in a different room, thinking that it’d be dramatic of him to assume such a thought.</p><p>
  <i>…maybe she’s just touring the cabin.</i>
</p><p>His expression softens after coming up with an alternate explanation for your strange behavior. </p><p>Jake continues to unpack his things, and after a moment, he finishes sorting his items, subsequently stepping out of his room to locate you in the cabin.</p><p>“Babe, are you exploring?”</p><p>“Babe?”</p><p>“Baaaabee.”</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>Jake steps in front of a closed door and rests his hand on the doorknob. He twists the knob, which budges slightly due to the torque, but the door does not give way.</p><p>“Babe,” Jake says irritably, knocking on the door twice. You hear your boyfriend’s knocks, but you don’t open the door, opting to ignore him until he walks away. Jake waits for a moment, his expression becoming more rigid as time passes.</p><p>“Come on,” Jake says, knocking the door twice yet again, his knuckles moving more harshly and abruptly this time around.</p><p>
  <i>Why is she acting like this?</i>
</p><p>You can hear the frustration building in Jake’s voice. You look at the door, your chest feeling anxious pains around Jake’s potential feelings towards your body.</p><p>“Babe.”</p><p>The doorknob seems to twist a couple more times, causing you to panic more. You figure that you should buy yourself more time right now.</p><p>“…I’m coming…” you mumble apprehensively to the door. Your hand shakes as you touch the door handle. You turn the knob slightly, popping the lock into an unlocked position.</p><p>As you open the door, you’re greeted by the presence of your boyfriend Jake, who is now visibly disconcerted. Before he gets the chance to speak or enter the room, you resolve to diffuse the situation by lying.</p><p>“…hey, I just need to take a nap. I’m exhausted,” you state to the man, looking more at the hardwood floor of the cabin than at him. Jake notices your lack of eye-contact, becoming more agitated with your lack of affection towards him.</p><p>He looks at you suspiciously.</p><p>
  <i>Is this really just exhaustion?</i>
</p><p>“Fine, I’ll give you 30 minutes,” Jake says, trying to give you the benefit of the doubt. </p><p>Subsequently, Jake tries to enter the room, but your hand pushes his chest to remain outside. Your action earns a bewildered expression from Jake.</p><p>“I-I’ll be too distracted if you’re inside. I just need a few minutes,” you lie to the man.</p><p>Jake lets out a heavy exhale, giving your comment a slight nod of acknowledgment.</p><p>“Alright then,” Jake says with a heavy helping of annoyance. He reluctantly steps away from your door frame, looking towards the ground in frustration.</p><p>As Jake steps away, you close and lock the door, with the sound of the lock further aggravating your boyfriend.</p><p>__________________________________________</p><p>Jake looks at the clock on his phone, becoming increasingly agitated. </p><p>
  <i>When is she going to wake up?</i>
</p><p>45 minutes have passed since you’ve shut Jake out of your room. He gave you an extra 15 minutes of rest since you sounded drowsy; however, you aren’t opening your door to greet him, even after the extended period.</p><p>Jake’s frustration compounds since you haven’t woken up yet.</p><p>
  <i>Why is she avoiding me?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Doesn’t she want me?</i>
</p><p>Maybe you were playing around with one of his friends. You had never been so avoidant of his touch before…</p><p>
  <i>Does she not love me anymore?</i>
</p><p>Jake’s doubts start to become unmanageable – at first, he chalked up your recent behavior towards him to you having troubles in other areas in your life, but now, this wasn’t seeming like the case.</p><p>The two of you were alone in this cabin, away from the stressors of life. If anything, you should be fucking him like a rabbit right now, not sequestering yourself in a different room.</p><p>Jake’s thoughts turn to the causes of your behavior yet again. <i>Were you seeing someone else?</i></p><p>His heart begins to hurt and his head begins to ache from jealous thoughts of you with another man. He starts to think about every moment that he’s left you alone in his dorm room alongside his roommate.</p><p>But this couldn’t be, right? You had always been so loving to Jake… and so passionate with him.</p><p>Thinking about you in past moments compounds Jake’s sexual frustration… you’d always tease Jake about the things the two of you would do if you just had some alone time.</p><p>Jake specifically thinks about you discussing how loudly you would moan if the two of you had a private place. His cock hardens in his sweatpants as he thinks about how heavenly your voice would sound as you’re being penetrated by him.</p><p>He starts to skim over the growing length with his hands, lightly stroking himself to the thought of you getting pounded by him. He anxiously looks at the hallway, waiting for a sound of an opening door, but it doesn’t come quickly enough.</p><p>The man stands up, making way to your door once again. He looks at the doorknob, wanting to break the handle. </p><p>Luckily, Jake doesn’t have to do that.</p><p>He notices that at the top of your doorframe lies a key that unlocks your interior door, and he doesn’t hesitate to take it.</p><p>__________________________________________</p><p>Your eyes open, your blurry vision coalescing into an image of light skin. You feel something tapping on your lips.</p><p>“…mmm…” you lightly groan as you regain consciousness. You feel something press harder on your lips.</p><p>“…fucking open!” you hear an exasperated Jake exclaim at you. You look in shock at your now naked boyfriend, fully erect.</p><p>“Jake!?”</p><p>“…I’m fucking sick of your attitude,” Jake says, pressing the tip of his cock on your lips. He uses his free hand to prop open your mouth and then proceeds to thrust his cock into the hole.</p><p>You instinctively open your mouth a little wider to fit Jake in better. The force Jake is thrusting with causes your eyes to become wet.</p><p>Jake notices your slightly pained expression, becoming more frustrated. </p><p>
  <i>What did she think was going to happen?</i>
</p><p>“…you should be thankful I haven’t gone further…” Jake moans. Your expression relaxes upon hearing this, becoming fearful of the alternative.</p><p>Jake is too preoccupied with alleviating his frustrations to understand the subtleties of your expression. He continues to thrust more, panting with each push and pull in your mouth.</p><p>You look up at Jake, who is looking down at you lovingly. He starts to fuck your mouth more delicately when his eyes meet yours.</p><p>“…sit up,” Jake moans, subsequently fisting your hair into his hands. Taking you by the hair, Jake moves your mouth up and down the shaft of his cock.</p><p>You take his length further into your mouth, feeling pressured yet aroused by Jake’s behavior.</p><p>“…that’s more like my girl,” Jake hoarsely groans.</p><p>Jake’s abdomen begins to move from the tensing of his cock into your mouth. He starts to look at you with a half-lidded expression as he fucks you, the pleasure of your mouth hardening his appearance.</p><p>Having the warmth of your mouth over his cock sends shivers up his spine. If he continues like this, he’s going to bust into your throat.</p><p>
  <i>I need more of her.</i>
</p><p>You feel Jake’s hand pull your hair, moving your head off of his cock. You look at Jake with a dazed expression, unsure of his next steps.</p><p>He starts to grasp at the band of your leggings, attempting to pull down the elastic. Your hands fight with Jake’s, trying to push his hands off of the clothing. </p><p>“S-Stop!” you exclaim, trying to maintain your covered state. Jake looks at you with a mixture of disappointment and frustration.</p><p><i><b>“…do you not love me!?”</b></i> </p><p>You look at Jake in shock. You didn’t realize that your behavior was giving off the idea that you didn’t love your boyfriend.</p><p>“I-I love you,” you stammer, trying to synthesize how your actions have led to this point. </p><p>Jake’s expression softens.</p><p>“…then let me,” Jake says reassuringly. He slides off your leggings, revealing your panties. These aren’t the lace ones he sees often – these are plainer; however, he doesn’t think much of it.</p><p>Jake subsequently tugs at the elastic on your panties, bringing them down your legs and carelessly throwing them to the side. Your legs shut tightly as he does this – you don’t want him to see the tampon lodged between your lips.</p><p>However, your body language translates differently to Jake – he sees that you, again, are not letting him love you. </p><p>He forcefully separates your legs, propping them outward. As Jake does this, he notices a piece of string in your pussy. He doesn’t comment on it, electing to suck on your clit instead. </p><p>Everything feels more sensitive – the heat and saliva from Jake’s mouth feel so good on your clit, causing you to feel a warm, tingling sensation in your pussy.</p><p>You start to moan, turning on Jake increasingly. He finally gets to hear the sound he’s been waiting for, and he wants to hear more of it.</p><p>He starts to lick delicately along your clit and your lips, looking up at you after every pass along the tender area. </p><p>As he does this, Jake accidentally tastes the sharp sensation of iron in his mouth, causing him to pull away for a moment. You take notice of Jake’s wincing expression, instantly closing your legs due to your insecurities over the situation.</p><p>“…I’m sorry, you don’t have to do this,” you promptly state as your face becomes hot from embarrassment. This earns an annoyed look from Jake.</p><p>
  <i>Does she not want me?</i>
</p><p>Jake props open your legs again, feeling frustrated at the fact that you’ve denied him again.</p><p>“…shut up,” Jake says, licking at your clit once again. He starts to hungrily lick the spot, twirling his tongue around the area. Moans start to emanate from your mouth once again, causing Jake’s cock to throb.</p><p>He starts to stimulate his cock as he’s sucking on your clit, breathing heavily as his hand moves up and down the length.</p><p>
  <i>My hand isn’t enough…</i>
</p><p>Jake stops licking your pussy, revealing a slight redness on his chin as he moves away from your body. He joins you on the bed, positioning himself such that his chest is on your back.</p><p>You can feel something being yanked from your pussy and a subsequent thump on the floor.</p><p>Jake starts to prod the tip of his cock into your wet and bloody core, feeling pleasant wetness. He starts to ease your hips onto his, pushing his cock into your pussy. The insertion is easier than it usually is.</p><p>
  <i>…this feels so good…</i>
</p><p>Squelching noises emerge as Jake shoves his cock in and out of your pussy gingerly. His breathing becomes more stilted with each thrust.</p><p>“…you’re making a mess of my cock,” Jake huskily moans, looking at you hungrily.</p><p>Jake continues to move slowly in and out of you, taking the sensation of your warmth over his cock completely. He starts to lowly groan with each pulse, wondering why the two of you didn’t do this sooner.</p><p>As Jake is thrusting into you, his expression becomes more stone-faced.</p><p>He doesn’t understand why you acted so weirdly about something that feels so fucking good. Jake’s insecurities around your behavior today build again, causing him to act irrationally.</p><p>“…tell me you love me,” Jake moans into your ear, gazing at you longingly.</p><p>“Jake-”</p><p>He begins to thrust into you harder, the mixture of your wetness and blood acting as lubrication for each pulse. The sensation feels incredible, rendering you almost incoherent.</p><p>Jake’s impatience grows due to your lack of response to his command.</p><p>“I said, tell me that you fucking love me!” Jake growls.</p><p>Jake continues to rapidly fuck your bleeding core, trying to elicit a verbal affirmation of love from you. You moan in response, causing Jake to fuck into you harder.</p><p>“…don’t you love me?!”</p><p>The man continues to buck his hips into you, the redness of your core becoming imprinted onto his thighs. Your hormones are contributing to the pleasure you’re experiencing – your sensitivity is immensely heightened.</p><p>“I love-”</p><p>Jake begins to groan. You can feel Jake’s cum oozing in your pussy, causing your core to become warmer and stickier.</p><p>He pulls out, leaving a mixture of red, white, and pink slowly dripping outside of you. The white sheets of the bed are now speckled with blood.</p><p><i>“…I love you too,”</i> Jake says affectionately, kissing your neck.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>